75_skies_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
.:General:. What is 75 Skies of Light? 75 Skies of Light is a fantasy-themed roleplay group. It is inspired by RPG games (Fire Emblem, Bravely Default, Tales of - Series, ) and fantasy animes (Senyuu, DanMachi, MondaiTachi, No Game No Life). It plays in its own world, Soliciem. Here, you can create an OC and decide their own fate by yourself. Make them travel, explore unknown areas or discover the lost history of the past and more! While we do have a plot, our mayor priority lies on developing characters in the group and simply having fun! This is also the reason why plot events are not mandatory. Still, we want to keep the group updated through cultural events(festivals, tournaments, competitions) originated in the world of Soliciem as well as through various 'quests'. The content of these quests vary from side stories of the big plot to mini stories to simple errands. Why “75” Skies of Light? That’s a secret! :3 It’s going to be revealed in the plot events~ But they say that there are 75 different kinds of skies... Can I join? Yes, you can! Just send a join request along with your application! Is there a deadline for the applications? '''Yes. Apps need to be finished until closing at 14th February. '''I want to do a hybrid-kind that has already been listed in the reservation..does this mean I cannot do it anymore? No, even if someone made a reservation, it does not mean that you can't do the same species. Reservations merely serve as an overview on what people are planning. Do I have to participate in events? You don’t have to participate in any events except in activity checks which will take place every few months. However, we would like to encourage you for both Main Events and Side Events! You can get money and other great benefits out of it such as new places, new species and new quests! Why are there so few places? There will be new places added from time to time! These are often found by either travellers or NPCs, so keep your eyes open! I have a suggestion..how do I tell you? ''' We love listening to suggestions! So if you have any, just note them to the group and we might really do something. Else, you can also contact us by any other ways. '''Do I need Skype? '''While it is not necessary, we are '''highly '''recommending having skype as there is a Skype group chat. However, if you cannot access to skype, we also have a discord chat. .:Character Questions:. '''How many characters can I have? Ordinary members start with one and can buy themselves up to 2 additional character slots. Admins can start with 2 and also buy 3 additional character slots. You can also have NPCs like family members/pets but they CANNOT be more important than your main OC. NPCs should mainly be used for events or/and character development. There is no maximal amount for NPCs. Main Characters need to be submitted with an application while NPC apps are optional. Can my character use magic? If you want your character to become a magician, you have to apply for a magic ritual event. Right now, applications for magicians are closed, but we plan on opening them again later. If you want to have a magic-powered weapon, you have to make a request at a magic smith which will cost gold. Can my OC marry and have kids? Yes, they can! As for kids though, make sure that the owner of your partner OC is okay with it! Kids should be preferably NPCs, but making them a main OC with a second slot is also okay Can I replace my OC? '''This is possible if you want to do this and have any reasons on why you do not want to roleplay your current character anymore. An OC replacement '''can also not be made undone once it has happened. Please think about this decision very well as it should only be a last resort. Contact one of the admins if you want to replace a character. Neither gold nor EXP nor any other things can be transferred from your old character. Can my OC die? '''If you really want this, you can even make your OC die. If your character dies, he '''cannot be revived. The same conditions as in the question above apply. My character has a job that combines two job aspects (e.g. a travelling merchant). What job class do they belong to? '''You can decide for yourself, which job class you'd like your character to be in. Your has '''has to be in''' only one class'. Please note that once you have decided on one class, you cannot change anymore, as otherwise you could cheat for event rewards and similar job related scenarios. '''Can I change my character's clothes or design?' Yes! You are free to change your character's design at any time, but be sure that it still fits the group's theme. It is actually a bit encouraged that you change their clothes for summer and winter because they are very different seasons. .:EXP and GOLD:. How do I earn exp/gold? You can earn money by participating in events and you can get exp and gold by submitting pictures to the group. Okay, but what can I do with exp/gold? ' ' You can level up with exp! Some requests do require a certain level, but is it not cool anyway to see your OC becoming stronger? I don't understand how this exp/gold system works! '''If you have any question, please refer to Siniaes . She operates the whole system and will try to explain everything as good as she can. Also, there will be shops where you can buy awesome stuff! '''If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!